1605
Year 1605 (MDCV) was a common year starting on Saturday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Tuesday of the 10-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1605 January - June * April 1 - Pope Leo XI succeeds Pope Clement VIII as the 232nd pope. * April 13 - Tsar Boris Godunow dies - Feodor II accedes to the throne. * April 16 - In England, John Winthrop, later governor of the future Massachusetts Bay Colony, marries his first wife (of 4), Mary Forth, daughter of John Forth, of Great Stambridge. * May 16 - Pope Paul V succeeds Pope Leo XI as the 233rd pope. * June 1 - Russian troops in Moscow imprison Feodor II and his mother. They are later executed. * June 20 - Pretender Dmitri and his supporters march to Moscow. He is crowned the next day. July - December * July 30 - Pretender Dmitri is crowned officially tsar Dmitri II. * September 27 - Swedish armies defeated by the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth in the Battle of Kircholm * October 27 - Spanish troops of General Spinola occupy Wachtendonk * November 5 - Gunpowder Plot: A plot by to blow up the English Houses of Parliament is foiled when Sir Thomas Knyvet, a justice of the peace, finds Guy Fawkes in a cellar below the Parliament building and orders a search of the area. Records show 36 barrels of gunpowder were found and Fawkes was arrested for trying to kill King James I of England and the members who were scheduled to sit together in Parliament the next day. Undated * Polish troops occupy Moscow * The first half of Miguel de Cervantes's Don Quixote is published. * Pope Leo XI is elected, but dies before the year is out. * Tokugawa Ieyasu abdicates as shogun of Japan, becoming Ogosho. His son Tokugawa Hidetada succeeds him to the office. * English colony founded on Barbados * French Huguenot refugees settle in Dublin and Waterford * De Nieuwe Tijdinghen, Dutch proto-newspaper * In Strassburg, the world's first newspaper is published by Johann Carolus (October). Births * April 8 - King Philip IV of Spain (d. 1665) * April 18 - Giacomo Carissimi, Italian composer (d. 1674) *May 7 - Patriarch Nikon, Patriarch of the Russian Orthodox Church (d. 1681) *June - Thomas Randolph, English poet and dramatist (d. 1635) * July 29 - Simon Dach, Prussian lyrical poet and writer of hymns (d. 1659) *August - Bulstrode Whitelocke, English lawyer and parliamentarian (d. 1675) * August 8 - Cæcilius Calvert, colonial Governor of Maryland (d. 1675) * August 18 - Henry Hammond, English churchman (d. 1660) * September 12 - William Dugdale, English antiquary (d. 1686) *September 28 - Ismael Bullialdus, French astronomer (d. 1694) *October 19 - Sir Thomas Browne English physician and philosopher (d. 1682) *October 22 - Frédéric Maurice de La Tour d'Auvergne, prince of the independent principality of Sedan (d. 1652) *November 4 - William Habington, English poet (d. 1654) *December 12 - Hans Christoff von Königsmarck, Swedish-German soldier (d. 1663) *December 23 - Tianqi Emperor, Ming emperor of China (d. 1627) *''date unknown'' **William Berkeley, governor of Virginia (d. 1677) **John Gauden, English bishop and writer (d. 1662) **Nectarius of Jerusalem, Orthodox Patriarch of Jerusalem (d. 1680) **Dominik Aleksander Kazanowski, Polish nobleman (d. 1648) **Thomas Nabbes, English dramatist (d. c1645) **Afanasy Ordin-Nashchokin, Russian statesman (d. 1680) **Brynjólfur Sveinsson, Icelandic bishop and scholar (d. 1675) **Jean-Baptiste Tavernier, French traveller and pioneer of trade with India (d. 1689) **Francis Willoughby (d. 1666) *''probable'' **Adriaen Brouwer, Flemish painter (died 1638) **William Goffe, English parliamentarian (died 1679) See also 1605 births. Deaths * February 19 - Orazio Vecchi, Italian composer (b. 1550) * March 5 - Pope Clement VIII (b. 1536) * April 5 - Adam Loftus, English Catholic archbishop (b. c1533) * April 6 - John Stow, English historian and antiquarian (b. 1525) * April 13 - Boris Godunov, Tsar of Russia (b. 1551) * April 27 - Pope Leo XI (b. 1535) *June 3 - Jan Zamoyski, Polish nobleman (b. 1542) *July 20 - Tsar Feodor II of Russia (b. 1589) *September 11 - Sir Thomas Tresham, English politician (b. 1550) *September 14 - Jan Tarnowski, Archbishop of Krakow (b. 1550) * September 23 - Pontus de Tyard, French poet (b. c1521) * September 24 - Manuel Mendes, Portuguese composer (b. 1547) * October 13 - Theodore Beza, French theologian (b. 1519) * October 15 - Akbar, Mogul Emperor (b. 1542) * November 8 - Robert Catesby, English conspirator (b. 1573) * November 10 - Ulissi Aldrovandi, Italian naturalist (b. 1522) *December - Francis Tresham, English conspirator (b. 1567) *December 29 - John Davis, English explorer (b. 1550) *''date unknown'' - Marek Sobieski, Polish nobleman (b. 1549) See also 1605 deaths. Publications * Francis Bacon, Of the Proficience and Advancement of Learning, Divine and Humane. * Miguel de Cervantes, Don Quixote.